The Happiest Day On Earth
by theclique34
Summary: When the Westley School for the Preforming Arts gets a message to go on a 2 month vacation, will Madison get her chance with Lil'D in a shared hotel room? Read to find out... XD (Lil'Adison... Couple name, sorry. I... I, uh, hope it catches on. XD... Probably won't...) theclique34 :3


The Happiest Day on Earth

By: theclique34

**Hey guys! So, I was listening to this song on the radio (please, I'm sorry if it's outdated… ; ;) and I said, "WOW. THIS SONG IS FRICKING AWESOME!" SOOOO… I decided to put it in this story… Sorry if my first chapter is crappy. I was having a bad day in school. -_- Stupid English teachers…**

Chapter 1: Lucky Us!

**Madison's POV:**

I walked into the classroom, hoping something GOOD would happen FOR ONCE. I hoped that this was the last day I could come to this hell hole without something bad happening.

I took my usual seat next to Lil'D. He smiled at me. "Hey, Maddie. How's it goin'?" he asked. "Oh… Good I guess," I said. "You didn't sound too sure…," he said. His facial expression changed. He went from, "Hey, sweet thing…" to "What's wrong, man?" Immediately, I felt guilty for not telling him sooner. "I'm tired of this school! I just want something different to happen!" I yelled. He held up his hands as if to say, "Bro, chill out." "I understand," he said. "You do?" I said. "Yeah, cause I feel the completely the same," he said.

"Do ya'll ALWAYS have to talk so damn LOUD?" Tamika asked. "Look at you. You sound like you're hosting a Boot Camp," I said. Lil'D laughed a little. "I know you ain't talkin' to me, with your Britney Spears…," everyone cut Tamika off by laughing very loudly at her joke. **(A/N: Haha, that's my joke. Here's another one of my jokes. XD)** "Shut up, Boop Belly!" Lil'D hollered back at her. The class laughed even louder. Tamika got quiet, and looked down on her shoes.

Sunny entered the room with a paper. He started waving it in all of our faces. "GUYS! GUYS!" he said, practically jumping up and down. "Looks like we might get our wish, Madison," Lil'D said. I smiled, and looked back at Sunny. "GUESS WHAT?" Sunny yelled. "We're playing a game called "Act Like an Idiot"?" Philly Phil asked. "Philly Phil, you don't have to play. You already an idiot, fool," Tamika said. **(A/N: Answer in comments, please. Is it just me, or is Tamika REALLY ghetto? 0_0)**

"Nah, man! Our school was picked to go to a hotel in Saint Martin. We're going on vacation for 2 months!" Sunny yelled. My heart stopped. "VACATION!?" the class yelled. Everyone immediately jumped up and started dancing and cheering with jubilee. I could NOT stop smiling. **(A/N: Her mom wasn't lying when she said, "Your face will get stuck like that.")** Not that I couldn't before. My mom warned me about something, but it's not important now. WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!

"What hotel is it?" Kam yelled over everyone's cheers. "A hotel by the name of Sapphire Shores Club!" Sunny yelled. The class cheered again. "Lil'D, this is AMAZING!" I said. "I know!" he yelled. "And also, there will be a talent show at the Gazebo near Brown's Beach at 2:45 in the afternoon. Anyone want in?" Sunny asked. The class cheered again. "I'll take that as a yes," Sunny said. "When are we leaving? And do we get our own rooms?" I yelled. (Half in excitement, the other half because everyone else wouldn't shut up.) "The last day of school, June 22, and no," he said. The cheering stopped. "You will be sharing rooms. Sorry, but there aren't enough rooms in the hotel for that. Pick your partner. Kim and Kam, you two have to share rooms because… well…," the twins cut him off. "WE TOLD YOU, WE'RE NOT ONE PERSON!" they yelled at the top of their lungs. "OK, OK. You guys can pick partners, too," Sunny said. The dashed out the door. I guess they had people in mind from different classes.

"So, Madison. Wanna have my room?" Lil'D asked. A smirk was spread across his face. "Um… OK?" I said.

A vacation with all of my friends for 2 WHOLE MONTHS? Sharing a room with LIL'D? (And there might be one bed, too. HINT HINT. ;) – WINK -) Something tells me Lil'D and I got our wish… and it was more than we expected.

**Hope your guys enjoyed that chapter. Again, I apologize if it was crappy. You will get better chapters later on… When I switch classes or something, because this is ridiculous… Anyway, peace out, and have a epic day! **

**Take it easy, guys. XD**

~ theclique34 :3


End file.
